Invisible TadashixReader
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: Sorry guys I've been away so long, if you don't follow my wattpad you wouldn't know all the stuff that's been going on but I am back and ready for posting again! Marvel and Disney characters do not belong to me.
I let out a sigh putting my books away in my locker, as I grab new ones out for my next class. Just as I was about to close my locker, my body was being slammed into it causing me to drop my books. "Ah!.. Ow.." I let out a small shout being surprised then rub my shoulder that hit harshly against the metal doors, as knee down to pick up my books. _"Dam Jocks, always thinking they can do whatever they want. I'm so tired of this."_ I let out a long wary sigh, looking down at my books I see another hand reaching out for them. My eyes follow up reaching the owner's face that belong to the hand; it's him again. _"Tadashi.. Hamada..He always comes to me like this, why? I'm just the weird geeky, loner girl. He's handsome, smart, so open with everyone. H_ _ow does he make_ _friends_ _so easily_ _with anyone_ _; why does he_ _want to be friends with me_ _?"_

"I believe these belong to you madame" He said, slightly teasing as he handed over the books. "Those jocks should really stop bullying girls; it's a mystery any of them have girlfriends, I think even Scooby-Doo and the gang couldn't solve that one." He chuckles at his own joke, as he starts helping her up.

"Yeah.. Thanks again" I look down a bit to cover up my blushing cheeks, as I smile a bit at his help. _"There it is again.. that warm feeling I get whenever I talk to him"_

"We better get going other wise Mrs. Lopez is going to be mad. You know how she is with tardiness and all." He said, shoving one hand into his pocket and the other holding his backpack strap.

"Huh?" I look up at him confuse as my eye brows slightly went up in surprise, and I was pretty sure my open was mouth. " _I probably look like an idiot_ _right now_ _."_

"We have English together don't we?" Tadashi simply smiles.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think you noticed though.. you never said anything about it before. Let alone walk with me to class before" I say, looking off to the side, in another attempt to hide my embarrassment. _"Oh no... not again my heart is racing because of that stupid smile.. I feel like it's going to jump out of my chest."_

"Of course I do, I also know we have History and Science together." He removes his hand from his pocket, bringing it up to the nape of his neck. He did some awkward stretch in that position, as he said with a cheeky smile. "If you want, I could change that. I wouldn't mind walking with you to class. We don't really get the chance to talk a lot, do we?" He stared steadily at her face.

"I guess I wouldn't mind either.. The bell's going to ring lets get going." I said, hurrying off forward to class. _"Stop, don't look at me like that.. It makes my chest tight and head light."_

"Great!" He slowly move his hand back into his pocket, as he hurries along her side.

As we make it to class and I take my seat, which is was in the middle of the class just a little off to the side. Tadashi sat in the front row across from my seating. Just as I was staring over at him, suddenly he turns around and smiles at me waving a hand. It caught me off my guard and startled me, as I jump back into my seat slightly I could feel my face going red. I was caught red handed just staring at him. He must have notice my face was red, because before he turned back around he laughs a little. _"Dam it... how embarrassing. Why did he_ _have to_ _turn around? He never turns around. Every day is like this though, he always shows me something new about him. It started off with him saying hi to me when he passes me in the halls. Then it went on to him helping me, it's like he knew when I needed help and there he was. Then him standing up for me against the jocks at this school; why do they always listen to him anyways? I guess his just a natural leader. Now this, walking to classes with him. Tadashi Hamada, you change all the time and every time you do it feels warmer around you_ _like spring_ _...- oh class is starting I should stop daydreaming."_ I gave myself a firm nod as I start to focusing on the class.

The time few by as the class started studying Hamlet today, and just like that the bell suddenly rang. Tadashi was already getting up from his seat and making his way over to my desk. I shove my stuff into my backpack getting up from my seating. There was only two more classes left today, then we go home. "Ready, let's go." He smiled as brightly as always, and turns his heels as he walks out of the door in the same manner as always. One hand on his strap the other in his pocket, standing up straight as a pin with his broad shoulders facing forward, walking in long strides; yet there was something relaxed about his composer. _"Gosh I'm like a creep studying his movements... But I can't help it, when he walks so confident like that there's something so attract_ _ive_ _about it."_

"Hm? Is something wrong Y/n?" He said, looking over his shoulder at her, raising a brow yet keeping the same smile on his lips.

"Huh, oh um nothing. I was just... thinking that's all." I said a bit meek, feeling bashful at my own thoughts.

"Oh yeah? About what?" He says, keeping that same steady confident gaze.

"Oh well.. I was just wondering why the jocks listen to you so easily when you're around." I said, peering back at him, trying to hold myself tall as I squeeze the strap to my bag.

He looks off for a minute as if really giving it some thought, before shrugging it off and looking back over. "I guess it's probably because they still hold some respect for me from Freshmen and sophomore year."

"That's right, I almost forgot you use to be the captain of the baseball team right? Why did you quiet come Junior year? You guys won so many games, I bet you could have gotten a scholarship for college easily. Especially with graduation with year, I know everyone's trying to pick up extra stuff." I asked.

"Well that's because I already know what college I want to go to come graduation, and I want all my focus to me on that. If I can make a project that will blow the judges away this year at the San Fransokyo Institute of technology Fair I know I can get in, with a scholarship." He said, holding himself up proudly with a cocky smile.

"That's great Tadashi, I know you'll win for sure. You're the smartest kid at this school, I just know it." I smile back at him happily. A part of me was sad knowing there was no chance we'd be in the same college now, but he looked so happy talking about it I couldn't help but be happy myself.

"Yeah, Thanks" He blushes slightly, still holding that confident stances of his along with a smile on his lips.

Just like that we were already at our next class, and just like clock work class started and everyone took their seats. After that Tadashi and I didn't share another conversation on our way to our next class. Before I knew it was already sitting in my last class of the day. _"His really smart, he'll definitely get into that school. His so bright and warm, just like spring. Tadashi is spring_ _for me._ _.. but just like all seasons they end. Once we graduation, my spring will end. They'll be no reason for Tadashi to come see me or for me to come see him, it's not like we're close friends; Are we even friends? What would you call this? We don't really talk or hang out after school._ _With only a few months left til graduation, I doubt anything will change.. I guess spring really is ending, huh?"_ I sigh deeply, so lost in my own thought I didn't realize that the bell had rang.

He waves his hand in front of her face, trying to call out for her attention. "Hello, Hello, Earth to Y/n class is over now." He says peering his face in closer to hers.

I jump leaning all the way back into my seat, surprised by his sudden closeness. "H-huh?"

"Class is over, are you okay?" He asks, worried as his brows furrowed together and his stare deepen.

"Oh yeah sorry, you didn't want to wait for me though it's not like we walk together after school." I get up, lazily throwing my things into my bag in a hurry. I start making my way out of the classroom to the school gates, he walks beside me. It was quiet again. I was still a little depressed about my earlier thoughts, but I didn't know what to say even if I wanted to change anything.

"Is everything okay Y/n? You've been quiet... I mean you're usually quiet but it seems like something is bugging you." He took a few long strides ahead of her, stopping in front of her with a seriously look on his face. It's as if with just that alone and no words, he was saying he was willing to wait til she gave him a satisfying answer.

"It's nothing really.." I cast my eyes down trying to avoid eye contact.

"Y/n" He said, in a demanding voice for the truth seeing past her.

I take in a deep breath slightly giving in, I could already feel my cheeks blushing a bit from my own embarrassment about what I was going to say. "It's just.. spring is ending"

"Spring?" He answered, confused. "You do realize it's-"

"Once graduation comes spring ends, and well.. then we won't see each other anymore." I fidget in place as I look off to the side, my cheeks heating up even more. Suddenly out of no where Tadashi starts busting out laughing, as one hand held his stomach another held his face. "W-What are you laughing about! I was being honest with you jerk!" My eyes started to tear up from sheer discomfit at his laughter.

"I-I'm sorry Y/n, I just found it funny how we were thinking about the same thing." He said, looking over at her with a smile on his lips and his eyes tearing up a little from laughing so hard. His expression was soft, yet excited. "I was thinking the same thing lately, which is why I've been so forward lately. I want us to stay friends even after high school, I was hoping that I could walk you home today and maybe get your number. I have some friends of mine I know from some classes I've been taking at the college I want to get into, and well I sort of told them I would bring you this weekend to hang out with us."

"R-Really? You didn't have to do that Tadashi." I say, trying to hold my smile back but I was nearly bouncing on my heels that I wasn't the only one.

"Of course I did, it's only natural I would want all my friends to know each other. I know we don't talk much, but the times we do I really enjoy it. So I hope you don't mind me bugging you after graduation, even if you did I'd probably anyways." He said, with a hint of cockiness in his voice as his smile got wider.

"I don't think I would mind too much, now why don't you walk me home. You wanted my number didn't you." There was something about his confidence that gave me my own. As I look at his eyes for the first with my own confidence, I could feel myself spilling into a big smile of my own.

"Lead the way Madame" He said, jokingly as he held his arm out.

I let out a slightly loud laugh, "You're such a dork Hamada."

"Bullying me already, I see well you have no problem making yourself comfortable." He smirks as he poke fun at her.

"Don't you know I bully all my friends" I stuck my tongue out at him.

" _That was the start of our real friendship, I would have never imagined he shared the same feelings and that we would even start dating. And Now... Now I stand here looking at myself in a beautiful wedding gown...Mrs. Hamada huh? I think I might just like the sound of that. Took him long enough to figure it out."_ I thought to myself as I stood in the waiting room, eagerly awaiting for the wedding to start. "Mrs. Hamada, we're ready for you now." I heard someone call. "I'm ready, for all the other seasons."


End file.
